Dance with the Devil
by Fransesca
Summary: It a cute story about Spike and Buffy having a dance at the Bronze. No flames please!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. And I did make up a few things in here to make   
the story a little more interesting. Also the songs to not belong to me. I just "borrowed" them   
for my own enjoyment. So enjoy.  
  
  
Dance with the Devil   
  
"Maybe it's intuition. Some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I   
see my future in an instant. And there it goes. I think I found my best friend"  
  
It was Savage Garden day at the bronze. Buffy had been dreading this day for awhile. Her  
and Angel's song had been one of Savage Garden.  
  
"Why did I come today?" Buffy questionably mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hello Slayer" said a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
Buffy turned around to see Spike standing there, hold his beer in his one hand and a   
smoke in the other.  
  
"I know that it might sound more then a little crazy but I believe…"  
  
"Spike, I'm really not in the mood, okay?" Buffy said, turning back around. She propped   
her elbows on the table and rested her forehead on her hands.  
  
Spike wanted her. Something told him he always did. He wouldn't admit to that thought,   
but some little piece of his brain knew it.  
  
Spike knew he needed to make a move. He pulled up a seat at Buffy's table.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I   
loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life"  
  
"Slayer…" Spike said, taking a deep breath so he could finish his sentence.  
  
Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"You…. wanna d…dance?" He asked, quietly, almost whispering. He didn't have the guts to   
say it any louder.  
  
Buffy looked at him for a few seconds. Not replying, just staring.  
  
Spike sighed and started to get up.  
  
"Alright" Buffy finally said.  
  
Spike looked at her, almost shocked. Surprised even.  
  
"Next song we will dance" Buffy said, looking back down at the table.  
  
Spike smiled and sat back down. Anxious for this song to end.  
  
The song played on, and Spike watched other couples dance. Girls with their heads rested   
on there guys shoulder. He envied them.  
  
The song ended and Spike heard the music to the next one being. He stood up and walked   
over to Buffy. He held out his hand. She looked at him and reluctantly put her and in his. They   
walked hand in hand to the dance floor.  
  
"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope   
I'll be your love. Be everything that you need."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. This was her and Angel's song! She felt tears brewing in the   
corners of her eyes. She comforted herself by putting her head on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do. I will be strong   
I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper mean in   
the end".  
  
Spike new this song well. They had played it on Passions many times. So he decided to   
sing along.  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay   
like this forever. Untill the sky falls down over me".  
  
Buffy lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Something about him, some strange   
sweetness that was locked down inside of him seems to have opened. And in was opening for Buffy.  
  
Spike still sang along.  
  
"And then the stars were shining brightly in the velvet sky. I'll make a wish   
send it to heaven and make you want to cry. Bring tears of joy for all the pleasure and the   
certainty. And we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers. In lonely   
hours, as tears devour you"  
  
Spike smiled at her. Buffy leaned forward to Spike, and he leaned down to her. Their   
lips met at odd angles. And soon found there way back to better ones. Spike held Buffy close,   
like a dream that seemed so real.  
  
. Look and you'll see it baby. Don't have to close your eyes. It stands here   
right before you. All that you need will surely come"  
  
Still they kissed. Truly, madly and deeply, they kissed.   
  
As their lips departed, Buffy found safety in Spikes arms. His cold lips were all too   
familiar.  
  
Spike smiled. His smile was deep, as if he had just been told a big secret.  
  
"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope   
I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly,   
madly deeply do"  
  
Buffy knew she would be forever happy if this moment could last forever. Spike knew the   
same.  
  
"I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this   
forever. Untill the sky falls down over me.  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe… with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this   
forever. Untill the sky falls down over me  
  
And the song played on. But even when it stopped. They didn't let go of each other.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
